


Life at Camp Half-Blood

by JudeMathis



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood, God - Freeform, Goddesses, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, M/M, Sheith Month 2017, Son of Zeus, Son of ares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 2 of Sheith MonthHades, Percy Jackson AUKeith - Son of Ares, the god of war.Shiro - Son of Zeus, god of lightning, thunder, and the heavens. Leader of the olympic gods.Keith, the son of Ares who comes to Camp Half-Blood after discovering that he is the son of a god. He didn’t know what to think about it though since he had been an orphan since he was young and knew nothing about his father. This was a huge change for him though and he didn’t know how to react to the entire thing until he met Shiro one day. Shiro was good with handling the troubled half-bloods like Keith. AU where Shiro helps Keith adjust to life at camp half-blood and being the son of a god.





	Life at Camp Half-Blood

**Keith’s pov**   


It had happened so fast that I don't know what to think when I got the news about my sudden heritage or that I actually had a father. I thought that it was crazy at first when the visitor from Camp Half-Blood came with word from my father. A father who had been missing since I was a baby and who didn't come for me when my mother passed away. I had no other relatives who would care for me so that left me with having to deal with foster homes even though they never lasted very long. I've been through so many foster homes that I've lost count of them and by this point, I didn't really care. The foster homes never worked out mostly because of my temper and the fights that I would always get into. I couldn't wait to get out of the foster homes though since they never seemed to work out. The moment that the visitor told me about my father and the offer that would get me out of this place changed my life forever. I was glad that I could get away from the foster home though since I wanted an escape, this camp was going to be my escape. A escape that I needed even though I didn’t know what was waiting for me at my new home. I wasn’t going to reject the offer to leave since I wanted to get out of here, this would be the start that I needed and maybe it will help me find out more about my family and this unknown father that I suddenly have. 

I didn’t remember much of the trip to the camp since I had fallen asleep along the way at some point, mostly because it was quiet in the car. The driver who was a Satyr named Ekoe was really quiet, not that I really minded the silence. I wasn’t much of a talker anyways since I had that lone wolf act that always caused people to avoid me or maybe it had something to do with my temper. I really didn’t know, but I didn’t care either since no one even tried to help me out when I needed it. I couldn’t rely on anyone when I was at those foster homes mostly because they didn’t even try. My eyes flickered open after a few hours as I felt a hand shaking my shoulder with Ekoe’s voice 

“Keith, wake up. We’re here.” 

I rubbed at one of my eyes before sitting up with a small breath since I was still waking up. I grabbed my bag before Ekoe started to lead me through the forest that was apparently hiding the camp that would become my new home. The forest seemed to have an ancient feeling to it like it had been here for many years maybe even centuries. It didn’t take long for us to reach the gate though that would be my entrance to the camp, I glanced up at the sign seeing that the letters were in Greek before they changed right before my eyes. The words Camp Half-Blood appeared before Ekoe got my attention motioning for me to follow 

“You will be meeting with the camp directors first before going to your cabin. You’re the only child of Ares that is alive so you will have the cabin to yourself.” 

I nodded as I looked around the camp seeing the other campers who were there, campers that were the children of a god or goddess just like me. The only thing that I wanted to do right now though was to talk to the directors and get to my cabin to settle myself in. I just wanted to lay down and rest for the day since I was still tired from the trip over here. I let out a small breath after sitting down in the office waiting for one of the directors to come talk to me about whatever they needed to go over to me. I leaned my head against my hand closing my eyes for a moment with a sigh 

_ “Please let this place be better than the foster homes...”  _

**Shiro’s pov**

I was relieved to see the familiar gate to the camp knowing that I could finally relax after letting the director know that I was back from the successful quest. The threat had been handled and I was returning with a few sacred items that it had in its possession, I knew that the directors would be happy to have these since they were very important objects. I had to head over to the director’s office first to return them objects and let them know that the quest was an success. Mr. D was pleased to get the objects which would be placed in a safe place to avoid any enemies from getting their hands on them. I was about to head back to my cabin for the rest of the day to relax, but Mr. D stopped me 

“Hang on Shiro, I know that you just got back, but I have something to discuss with you. It deals with one of the new demigods that arrived a few days ago, there’s been a few problems since his arrival. He’s having a hard time adjusting to everything here, mostly with the other campers especially with Lance.” 

It was understandable for new demigods to have a hard time taking everything in once they found out about their heritage. It was surprising to me also once I found out that I was the son of Zeus, it took me a bit also to get used to the idea and adjusting to life at camp. I nodded placing my bag down before sitting down 

“What do you need me to do?” 

A small smile graced Mr. D’s lips for a moment as I was always willing to help a troubled camper. I’ve done it many times before especially when assistance was needed to deal with them. I didn’t mind though as it was one of the duties that an older camper usually gets to help with the new campers that come and try to make it easier for them to get used to living here. Mr. D was about to explain to me what I needed to do before a camper came running into the office with a bewildered look on their face which probably was a look that I had seen a few times before 

“Lance and Keith are at it again, Mr. D. They’re fighting by the mess hall.” 

The God of Wine let out a sigh before he moved to get up from the desk motioning for me to follow 

“Come along Shiro, you get to start early and help break up this fight. The son of Ares can be difficult to manage...” 

I nodded before grabbing my bag to drop it off at my cabin on the way to the mess hall. I’ve heard about how the children of Ares can have a temper mostly because they are the child of a war god. I knew that I would have to figure out on how to help him out though especially if he was getting into fights with the other campers. Maybe there was a reason behind it, I'm sure that I would find out eventually though once I got the chance to talk to the one named Keith though. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but if Mr. D thought that I could help then I would do my best to help out this troubled camper. 

**\-----------**

There was a nice-sized crowd surrounding the area where Lance and Keith were fighting at, I could hear cheers probably because the other campers saw the fight as entertainment. I let out a small breath as Mr. D and I made our way through the crowd before my eyes landed on the two fighting campers. Lance was trying to get out of the headlock that he had been placed in by Keith, I could tell that it wasn't going to be that easy to get out of either. Keith had a tight grip around Lance’s neck who had a angry possibly frustrated look on his face probably because of him getting worked up. I let out a small breath before Lance was suddenly thrown to the ground with a lot of force, I thought that Keith was going to pounce on him or even finish the fight off. It was Lance who actually made the first move as I could tell that Keith wasn't even trying to fight against him. He was letting Lance just tire himself out probably trying to avoid a fight or just to avoid Lance. Mr. D moved to grab Lance though as I took ahold of Keith’s arms to stop the fight 

“I suggest you go find some new activities to do, there are plenty things here for you to go do. Leave now.” 

The campers did grumble, but they did back off going to do their daily duties in the camp leaving us behind with Keith and Lance. Mr. D let out a small sigh as he turned to the both of them 

“How many times do I have to deal with you two? It always seems that the both of you are at each other’s throats, these fights are getting ridiculous and I won’t have them continue. I will be assigning the both of you to another camper, Keith, you will be assigned to Shiro and Lance, you will be assigned to Hunk.” 

Keith and Lance both had unamused looks on their faces because of the idea, but they had no choice in the matter because once Mr. D said it then it had to be done. They did agree to it though before Lance was dragged off to go see Hunk leaving Keith with me so we could talk privately. He had his arms across his chest looking down at the ground probably not in the mood to talk about what had happened with Lance today, I needed to get somewhere with him though. I let out a small breath 

“Come on, let’s take care of scraps and get some food okay? Then we can talk about whatever you would like.” 

Keith glanced up at him with those blue-gray eyes he had which probably could of been confused for purple because of the intense colors that they were. He just nodded though which was a good sign to me at least, so hopefully I can get him to open up in time even if it will take a bit. I would do my best to help him out though knowing that he needed it and plus I promised Mr. D that I would help him with any struggles that he had. The shock of learning that you’re a child of a God or Goddess can always cause problems since it has happened many times before here. I just hope that one day Keith will come to me whenever something is bothering him if I can get him to open up and share what he is feeling. 


End file.
